


Markers and Matches

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, POV First Person, Pyro is the narrator, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Scout and Pyro are hanging out together. While Pyro practices match tricks, Scout draws his muse.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Markers and Matches

Scout and I often hung out in his room. It kind of served as our dates since being at the base gave very little opportunity to visit anywhere else. I didn’t really mind though. When it was just him and I, I could take off my mask without feeling vulnerable. It was nice.

That particular day, we were hanging out on Scout’s bed. Each of us were doing our own thing. He was drawing something in his sketchbook and I was practicing some match tricks. Nothing too extravagant of course; I doubted Scout would appreciate me burning his room again for trying to do a trick.

“Now, if you’re really good at matches, you can strike them off of anything. Like this,” I demonstrated, striking a match off my teeth.

Scout smirked, “Looked like you breathed fire,” he chuckled as he looked back down at his drawing.

Folding my legs, I peeked over at what he was drawing. It was a bunch of rough sketches of me doing different poses. One of which was of me with my mask off while smiling. The scars on my face were colored with a pretty pastel rainbow while the rest of the face was still black and white.

“That looks amazing!” I cheered, excitedly clapping, “It looks so real?”

“Ya think?” Scout asked, setting his pencil aside on the bed.

“Yeah, especially the scars! They look so pretty!” I replied.

Scout leaned over the side of the bed and brought up a tub of markers, “Sit still for a sec.” Picking out a pastel pink marker, he traced a scar on my forehead before coloring it in. This continued until every scar on my face had been colored in. Once he finished, he handed me a mirror, “Whaddya think?”

My face looked as it did in his drawing with all the bright colors lining my face, “I love it! Thank you!” I squealed, wrapping him in a big hug.

“No problem,” He chuckled, kissing my forehead as his arms curled around me, “Bleugh,” he groaned, pulling his face back, “Should have let it dry more.” His lips were bright pink like he put on lipstick.

I giggled, wiping at the ink with my thumb. It only made it smear across his face, “Oopsie.”

“What? What happened?” Scout asked, reaching for the mirror.

“You kinda look like the Joker,” I chuckled in response.


End file.
